


One Hundred and Five

by ralsbecket



Series: Detroit: Evolution ArtFest [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Dessert & Sweets, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed is not emotionally constipated, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song: Marry Me (Jason Derulo), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Detroit: Evolution ArtFest - Day 4: Proposal-Gavin Reed was a little nervous to propose to his boyfriend, Nines, so he recruited the help of their waitress. Getting free dessert was quite literally the cherry on top.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution ArtFest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	One Hundred and Five

**Author's Note:**

> “A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
> When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
> Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
> That's precisely what I plan to do”  
> \- Jason Derulo

Gavin had left Nines alone at their dinner table on the guise that he was “going to find the bathroom,” but was instead trying very hard not to be seen talking with their waitress.

“Hi. Jillian, right?” he started, finding her hovering near the back register, away from view.

She looked up at him, a smile immediately forming on her face. “Yeah. Was there any problem with your – ?”

“Oh! No, no, everything’s great,” Gavin said quickly, shaking his head. He smiled sheepishly. “I, uh, actually was hoping to ask a favor?”

“Shoot.”

Gavin shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, his fingers closing around the square box wrapped in velvet. He raised it slightly so she could see, excitement buzzing in his chest when her eyes went wide in surprise. “D’you think you could help me propose to my boyfriend?”

Jillian looked like she was trying very hard not to explode, saying in a more hushed voice, “Oh hell _yes_.”

“ _Thank you_. God, I just – can you maybe put it on top of the crème brûlée that we ordered? I need to pop into the bathroom to make it look like –”

“Say no more,” she mused, accepting the engagement ring box and hiding it in the front of her apron. Gavin gave her another grateful smile as he left in search for the bathroom.

When he hustled back to their table, Nines was scrolling through his phone. Anxiety wreaked havoc to Gavin’s insides when he sat down, and he hoped that it wasn’t obvious. He struck up a conversation with his boyfriend about work, something neutral, hoping to stave off the nerves.

Some tension seeped out of Gavin’s shoulders when their waitress Jillian arrived with their dessert and bowl of whipped cream. “On the house,” she said with a grin.

Nines beamed in surprise, thanked her as she left, and moved to dig his spoon into the crème brûlée before his eyes noticed the shining black band that was situated on top of it. He blinked once. His brows knitted together. When Nines looked up at his expectant and giddy face, many emotions crossed his features that it was hard for Gavin to decipher them. And to top it off, no matter how many times he’d practiced it, his heart started to pound hard against his rib cage.

“Gavin, you didn’t,” Nines said softly, looking both slightly exasperated and moved.

He grinned, letting the corners of his mouth turn up so much that his face started to hurt. After picking up the engagement ring, Gavin stood up and bent down onto one knee in front of Nines. Multiple surprised gasps scattered around the dining area from other guests, some excited squeals. But all Gavin focused on was the blood pumping through his veins and the look of _awe_ that washed over Nines’ face.

A sort of nervous laugh escaped his lips, mirrored only by the shakiness of his hands. “Nines, there’s no other way to say it – I love you. I love your heart, and your kindness. I-I love how you can always keep me in my place, and I love how fucking _brilliant_ you are. I want to wake up to you every morning, even if your breath stinks.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Nines snapped playfully, nudging Gavin with his foot.

“I want to grow old with you, to at least a hundred and five, and yell at kids to get off our lawn.”

“And to turn on the sprinklers when they don’t,” Nines joked, smiling with tears in his eyes.

“All of that, and more.” Gavin breathed out, feeling his heart swell. He swallowed, raising the ring. “Nines, will you marry me?”

A quiet sob came from him, followed by laughter. Nines nodded excitedly, pulling Gavin up the front of his jacket to plant a wet kiss to his lips. The restaurant erupted in applause and half-whooped cheers. He slipped the black band around Nines’ ring finger, his head still reeling from the kiss. “I love you,” Gavin said again, the smile feeling quite permanent on his face.

“I love you too, you big dork,” Nines replied, leaning forward for another kiss.

The buzz in the atmosphere remained for the rest of the night as they finished their dessert and paid their bill. The two of them walked hand-in-hand as they left, accepting quiet _congratulations_ from guests as they passed. Their waitress and maître d’ were at the front counter and waved at them as they left the front doors of the restaurant.

It wasn’t until they both were buckled into their vehicle that Gavin noticed the wistful smile on his _fiancé’s_ face. “What is it?” he asked, sporting a half-smile.

Nines shook his head, staring down at the ring. “I can’t believe I let you do that.”

“What, profess my undying love to you?” he teased, reaching out for his hand. Gavin pressed a firm kiss to the back of his hand. 

Nines tried to hide his smile. “No. I can’t believe I let you propose to me _again_.”

He burst out laughing, turning the engine on and checking his mirrors. As he reversed out of the parking spot, he said, “C’mon, babe. You love the free desserts.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In my head originally, Gavin convinces Nines to let him propose to him multiple times so that they can always get free desserts, and I just had to write it lol
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
